Je t'avais pourtant tué !
by Deponia
Summary: Il était persuadé de l'avoir tué, cependant les meurtres recommence ! Unknown Movies/un personnages surprises
1. Chapter 1

_Salut tous le monde !_

_Ceci n'est pas une fic qui m'appartient seule. On l'a fait en collaboration Ka-Al (si vous ne la connaissez pas, vous avez dix minutes pour aller sur son profil car elle écrit super bien, si vous ne le faite pas vous irez dire bonjour à mes crochet de bouchez.) et moi, en mode cadavre exquis avec une idée très vague de l'histoire. (ouais, c'est galère mais c'est amusant d'envoyer un bout de fic par texto entre deux cours). Donc, le style n'est pas le plus beau que je n'ai jamais fait (loin de là !)._

_Cette fic à été imaginé avant le dernier UM, donc c'est très différent de la vrai fin. L'assistant est gentil (pour l'instant). Viktor (car on lui a donné un nom) est... vous verrez et le Commissaire est vivant._

_Bonne lecture_

_Déponia_

_**Coucou mes loulous !**_

_**Comme l'a dit ma chère collègue, on a écrit cette fic en s'envoyant des morceaux chacune notre tour entre les cours. Je vous laisse imaginer la tête de mes camarades quand ils lisaient par dessus mon épaule.**_

_**Et pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Déponia, foncez ! Votre âme sera violée à jamais, mais ce sera bon !**_

_**Et pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas UM…t'as deux secondes pour aller sur Youtube voir la chaîne de InThePanda, sinon, tu finis dans ma cave, et par la Sainte Chevelure d'Antoine, je pense pas que tu as envie d'y finir.**_

**_Bref, je digresse (GRAISSE !), voici la fic, donc Enjoy o/_**

_**Ka-Al**_

Cet hôpital venant de fermer, cette salle à l'odeur entêtante, cet homme, …ces mots repassaient encore et encore devant ses yeux.

ça avait été un duel au sommet.

Le monstre face au justicier.

Le passionné face au rabat-joie.

2 hommes, 2 points de vue, un duel, un mort, des cauchemars.

Toutes les nuits, il revoyait la mort. Celle qu'il avait évitée, en l'infligeant à l'autre.

Toutes les nuits, la lame logée dans son genou, résultant d'un coup de poignard lors de l'affrontement, le réveillait, la douleur lui rappelant sans arrêt que sa vie était marquée par cet assassin qu'il avait poursuivi jusqu'au bout.

Les médecins avaient été très clairs.

Ils pouvaient la retirer, c'était médicalement possible.

Simplement, il avait 90% de chance de se retrouver paralysé de la jambe…si ce n'est pire.

Il avait refusé.

Il avait combattu pour que Viktor ne tue plus, il ne le laisserait pas l'empêcher d'exercer la justice même après sa mort.

Cependant, il n'était plus ni aussi fort, ni aussi résistant qu'avant et il peinait à se remettre de son combat.

La décision de ses collègues était sans appel. Tant qu'il n'était pas capable de faire abstraction de ce qu'il avait vécu avec ce monstre, il ne reprendrait pas son badge…et par extension sa vie.

6 mois étaient passés, et à l'exception des cauchemars, il avait réussi à tourner la page.

À son retour, il arracha les photos du mur d'enquête, il rangea le dossier dans un tiroir fermé à double tour, et fit jurer à son lieutenant de ne plus jamais évoquer les faits.

Il put ainsi reprendre ses fonctions. Et bien qu'il ne puisse plus agir en terrain comme autrefois, il dépensait toute son énergie pour que plus jamais le drame ne se reproduise.

Néanmoins, les affaires étaient trop simples. Un petit voleur par-ci, un arnaqueur par-là. Rien de comparable à Viktor.

Ce mec avait été un putain de génie dans ses crimes et rien n'avait eu de prise sur lui.

Famille : morte de ses mains.

Amis : descendus de ses mains.

Copine : violée de ses mains.

Connaissances : liquidées de ses mains.

Bref, un enfoiré de génie.

Oh, évidemment, des enfoirés, il y en avait d'autre, à la pelle même !

Mais tous avaient une accroche, quelque chose qui les faisait échouer.

Un être cher, l'argent, la drogue, le pouvoir. Des raisons qu'ils poursuivaient, et qui les trahissaient.

Viktor n'avait tué pour rien de tout ça.

Il avait tué pour le cinéma et le plaisir, et l'avait admis.

Fallait-il donc être dénué d'humanité pour être un tel maître du crime ?

Tout d'un coup, son lieutenant arriva essoufflé dans son bureau. Le commissaire le fixa avec envie, sa blessure l'empêchait de courir et donc il ne pouvait plus ressentir la morsure du manque d'air qui s'ensuivait d'une marche trop rapide.

**- Commissaire, on a un meurtre !**

Un sourire malsain se peignit sur son visage.

Il s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir été heureux de la mort d'un autre être humain…tout ça à cause de ce maudit tueur !

Ce dernier l'avait entraîné dans une chasse au trésor morbide, où les morceaux de pains étaient des cadavres. Il s'était pris au jeu, et l'avait gagné.

Mais désormais, il devait oublier. L'oublier.

Les miettes ne conduisent plus nulle part, et ne sont pas jetées par la même main.

Arrêter de jouer, et empêcher qu'une nouvelle partie commence.

**- La victime ?**

**- Un vieil homme de 87 ans, veuf, et dont les enfants sont à l'autre bout de la France. Il a été retrouvé poignardé chez lui.**

Il sentit ses tripes se serrer. Ce meurtre lui faisait penser à…Non ! Il fallait arrêter avec lui !

Viktor était mort de ses mains !

Et puis, des personnes poignardés, il y en avait pleins !

C'était un mode opératoire courant !

**- L'arme du crime ?**

**- Un couteau.**

Comme…non, oublier ! Le couteau était l'arme la plus fréquemment utilisée dans les meurtres à l'arme blanche !

**- Quelque chose de particulier ?**

**- La victime aurait été violé après sa mort.**

…Non ! Une coïncidence ! Il faut juste croire qu'il y a beaucoup de nécrophiles sous sa juridiction.

Il se leva et, en essayant de cacher la douleur à sa jambe, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

Un regard à son lieutenant lui apprit qu'il n'en faisait pas de même.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? En route !**

**- Mais…Commissaire…avec votre jambe ?**

**- Ma jambe vous emmerde ! Je ne suis pas revenu pour faire le gratte-papier ! Donc vous allez vous bouger le cul et on va aller voir ce qu'a fait ce fils de pute !**

Il avança rapidement, ne voulant pas se faire dépasser par son adjoint.

Dans les couloirs, il croisait les regards de ses collègues. Il avait appris à supporter la pitié et la compassion qu'il y lisait. Pour tous, il n'était resté qu'un flic handicapé et obnubilé par un tueur fou.

Mais il allait leur prouver qu'il était bien plus.

Il allait coincer celui qui avait tuer ce vieux.

Et pas parce que ce crime lui faisait penser à Viktor !

Non, parce que la justice devait triompher ! C'était ce qu'il s'était promis !

Il monta dans la voiture, côté passager, son état l'empêchant de conduire.

Son assistant les amena sur les lieux du crime.

C'était une petite maison modeste, à la façade beige.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il gravit difficilement les escaliers, refusant l'aide de son adjoint, et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain où le vieil homme reposait.

Les mains ficelées dans le dos, allongé dans la baignoire, sur le ventre, il avait dû se sentir détruit par ce salaud ! La tête tourné sur le côté en témoignait, le visage dénonçant la douleur que fut les derniers instants de vie du vieillard.

**- Lieutenant, retournez le corps, que je vois la blessure.**

**- Il vaudrait mieux attendre les…**

**- Lieutenant, c'est un ordre !**

Son collègue mis une paire de gants en plastiques, et déplaça, cachant mal son dégoût, le cadavre de manière à ce que le torse soit visible.

À sa vue, sa gorge se serra.

Dans son esprit, des images du passé se calquèrent sur cette vision du présent.

C'était un coup net qui avait été porté, mais lentement, de façon à faire souffrir.

Et de toute évidence, il avait été attaqué par derrière.

Comme…non !

Comme…non, il faut oublier !

Mais il ne pouvait ignorer le souvenir qui lui revint.

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, fan de cinéma, cameraman, réalisateur, acteur.

Poignardé d'un coup de couteau par derrière, puis violé.

Le premier meurtre d'une longue série.

Le premier meurtre de Viktor.

_J'aime les cliffangers !_

_La suite est déjà prête mais comme nous sommes des salopes (principalement moi) on ne vous la postera pas tout de suite._

_Postez des reviews ça m'encouragera à poster plus vite._

_Je vous étripe_

_Déponia_

_**Cliffanger, mon ami, que deviendrai-je sans toi ?**_

_**J'aime être une salope sadique !**_

_**Vos reviews, je les préfèrent presque à la torture, donc comblez-moi !**_

_**Je vous fait un câlin et une sodomie surprise !**_

_**Ka-Al**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Deuxième chapitre de cette fic._

_On va bien s'amuser_

_Bonne lecture_

_Déponia_

_**La suiiiite o/**_

_**On va se marrez, gamin B-)**_

_**Enjoy o/**_

_**Ka-Al**_

« Impossible ».

La tête entre les mains, il examinait les photos sur son bureau.

C'était des images du vieil homme, sous tous les angles.

« Impossible »

Plus il les regardait, plus son passé revenait le hanter.

Plus IL revenait le hanter.

« Ben alors le poulet, tu pensais m'avoir tué ? Et ben c'est raté ! ».

D'un geste rageur, il envoya voler tous les clichés. Il ne devait pas se laisser duper par une hallucination auditive.

Ce n'était qu'une putain d e.

Un connard poignardant comme Lui, il devait y en avoir des milliers.

**- Commissaire, vous avez une idée ?** Demanda son assistant.

Putain de con, comment voulait-il qu'il se concentre alors que l'image de l'autre cinglé lui trottait dans l'esprit ?

**- Lieutenant, si j'avais une putain d'idée, je vous le dirais, mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, je vais continuer de réfléchir en fermant ma gueule, et vous devriez en faire autant !**

Son adjoint baissa le regard, et retourna à la lecture de l'examen médical du corps.

Il s'en voulut de lui parler comme ça, car après tout, il avait été le seul à le soutenir.

Comme à l'époque de…et merde, encore Lui !

Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur son souffle.

Le calme l'envahit peu à peu.

Qu'avait-il comme éléments de l'enquête ? Un vieil homme violé dans sa baignoire, puis tué à coup de poignards portés par l'arrière avant d'être re-violé.

Bref, pratiquement rien.

**- Quelles informations sur la victime ?**

**- Un retraité, ancien fonctionnaire, une femme morte i ans, un chien, quelques connaissances au club du troisième âge, et ses enfants loin de lui.**

**- Des ennemis ?**

**- Aucun de connu.**

**- Comment a réagit la famille à l'annonce du décès ?**

**- Normalement.**

Mais alors, qui pouvait avoir tué ce vieux ?

Un psychopathe passant par-là ? Un sérial-killer ?

**- Lieutenant, est-ce d'autres meurtres ou viols de personne âgés ont été signalés ces derniers temps ?**

**- Il y a un meurtre lors d'un cambriolage mais rien de semblable. Les victimes étaient jeunes.**

**- Est-ce que des objets manquaient dans la maison de notre victime ?**

**- Non commissaire, la femme de ménage qu'on a interrogé n'a rien remarqué.**

**- Ça ne peut pas être elle ? On lui demande si quelque chose manque, mais si ça se trouve, c'est elle la voleuse !**

**- Elle a un alibi.**

**- En l'occurrence ?**

**- Elle était en train de fêter l'anniversaire de son fils au McDonald's du coin. Elle a été filmée par plusieurs caméras, et il y a de nombreux témoins.**

Et merde ! Ça l'aurait arrangé.

Il n'en pouvait plus de cette pièce close.

Il se leva d'un coup, surprenant son collègue.

**- Faut que je sorte m'en griller une, vous venez ?**

**- C'est que…j'essaye d'arrêter…**

**- Écoutez, je suis à deux doigts de péter un câble, alors soit on va fumer, soit je vous casse la gueule.**

**- D'a…d'accord.**

Une fois à l'extérieur, ils allumèrent chacun une cigarette, et tirèrent des lattes en silence.

Cette affaire n'avait aucune logique, aucun sens. Pourquoi tuer et violer un vieux sans histoire ? Surtout un vieux !

**- Commissaire, je peux vous poser une question ?**

Il le fixa, étonné, et grommela :

**- Je vous écoute.**

**- Depuis que l'on a trouvé le corps, vous êtes étrange. Il se passe quelque chose.**

Bien entendu, il n'avait pas compris. Néanmoins, il avait remarqué.

**- Comment ça, étrange ?**

**- Eh bien…vous ne m'avez pas immédiatement posé des questions sur la victime, vous avez à peine pris de précautions pour retourner le corps, vous m'emmenez fumé alors que vous sortez rarement du bureau avant d'avoir vos réponses.**

**- Cette affaire est juste incompréhensible, je ne sais pas comment réagir.**

**- Mais d'habitude, vous savez toujours quoi faire. Vous trouvez ce que personne ne trouve. Aucune affaire ne vous a jamais mis dans un tel état ! Sauf…**

Il attrapa violemment son adjoint par le col, et mis sa cigarette à quelques centimètres entre ses deux yeux.

**- Plus jamais, n'évoquez cette enquête ! Plus jamais !**

L'autre resta figé quelques secondes avant de se mettre à trembler.

**- Dé…désolé Commissaire. Je…je voulais p…pas…**

Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire et relâcha son collègue en murmurant des excuses.

**- Le seul rapport entre les deux affaires, c'est que je n'y comprends rien. Mais ça ne va pas tarder à m'apparaître. Je vous le jure.**

**- Je le sais Commissaire. Vous avez toujours résolu chaque enquête qui vous a été confié !**

**- Ce n'est pas en me flattant qu'on va résoudre ce meurtre. Finissez votre clope, et on retourne bosser. On ne quittera pas ce bureau sans un semblant de piste.**

Il porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres, tentant de cacher ses tremblements. Oui, il allait trouver. Mais il avait peur de ce qui l'attendait. Un ressuscité ou un nouveau fou ? Quel était le pire ?

Les heures passaient, inarrêtables, et bientôt 18h arriva. Un à un, ses collègues partirent et son adjoint semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à rester éveillé.

**- Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.**

**- ça ne servirait à rien, personne ne m'y attend, et je continuerai à me torturer le cerveau avec cette affaire.**

Au mot "torturer", il vit la mâchoire de son supérieur se serrer. Quel con ! Il avait été réellement torturé par l'autre cinglé et vu sa réaction de cet après-midi, il était loin d'être remis.

**- Désolé. **Dit-il.

Son chef ignora ses excuses et repris la conversation en faisant mine de rien.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, son assistant s'endormit sur la table.

Le commissaire le regardait dormir paisiblement, et une haine féroce lui tordit les boyaux.

Une haine pour cette innocence palpable sur son visage.

Une haine pour cette ignorance de la réelle souffrance.

Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. À cause de Lui, il s'était mis à détester ceux qu'il protégeait.

Putain ! Il fallait qu'il se change les idées. Il se leva de son bureau, et alla acheter des hamburgers.

L'odeur réveilla le jeune homme. Celui-ci vit le visage affable de son supérieur qui le fixait d'un air grave.

**- Désolé Commissaire.**

**- Mangez au lieu de vous excuser tout le temps pour de la merde !**

Sans un mot, il lui tendit la nourriture et commença à manger de son côté.

Le repas fini, il alla chercher du café. En revenant, il vit son assistant au téléphone.

**- …bien mademoiselle. On arrive tout de suite. **

**- Je sens que la réponse ne va pas me plaire, mais que se passe-t-il Lieutenant ?**

**- On nous signale un nouveau meurtre.**

Il soupira. Les tueurs n'avaient donc plus de respect de nos jours ?

À peine il y avait un crime de commis, et déjà un autre apparaissait, ne laissant même pas le temps de résoudre le premier.

Enfin bon, il ne fallait pas attendre grand chose de ces raclures. Tous étaient pareils. Des monstres sans foi ni loi…sauf Lui.

Lui, il était spécial. Le roi des tueurs. L'empereur des criminels.

Merde ! Son esprit avait encore dérivé !

**- On y va tout de suite.**

Rapidement, ils se rendirent sur le lieu du meurtre, où les attendait une jeune femme en larmes.

**- Elle…elle est…bouhouuuuuu…**

**- Mademoiselle, calmez-vous, et montrez nous le corps.** Dit froidement le Commissaire.

L'adjoint aida la jeune femme à avancer, tentant de la calmer.

Ils les regardaient, écœuré. Il avait vécu bien pire, et marchait droit sans aide, lui.

Tout d'un coup, il se rendit compte d'une chose. Ses larmes sonnaient fausses.

Pas qu'elle ne semblait pas triste, mais elle n'était pas aussi terrifiée qu'elle voulait le faire croire.

Comme si elle en avait…l'habitude.

**- Ce n'est pas souvent que vous nous appelez quand il y a des meurtres.**

Son collègue le regarda sidéré par son manque de tact.

**- Et si vous arrêtiez de vous foutre de nos gueules ?**

Elle cessa de pleurer immédiatement.

**- Qu'est-ce qui m'as trahi ? Mon accent ?**

**- Non, je dirais plutôt votre manque total de conviction dans la voix.**

**- Que voulez-vous ? Dans notre métier, on voit tellement d'horreurs qu'on fini par devenir insensible à tout.**

Il sourit légèrement. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Après tout, lui aussi ne ressentait plus aucune tristesse ou abattement devant un cadavre.

**- Mais ça n'empêche pas que l'on ait des émotions. C'était ma collègue et mon amie. Je veux que son meurtrier crève, peut importe que je doive m'allier avec…vous.**

Le dernier mot sonna comme une insulte. Le Commissaire eut un sourire amusé.

Cette femme était forte et il aimait ça.

**- Des ennemis ?**

**- Bien entendu. Mais aucun qui aurai pu faire ça…**

**- La tuer ?** Interrompit le collègue.

**- Non. Tout le monde peut tuer. Il vaut mieux que vous voyer le corps pour comprendre.**

Elle les conduisit à travers les couloirs de la maison-close.

L'adjoint était mal à l'aise dans cette atmosphère lourde et chargée de parfums capiteux, sans doute utilisés pour cacher d'autres senteurs.

La prostituée s'arrêta devant une porte, et sans vérifier si les policiers étaient préparés, elle l'ouvrit, dévoilant le corps.

L'assistant parti en courant, secoué par un haut-le-cœur.

Comment avait-il pu devenir policier avec un estomac si sensible ?

La femme était presque nue, un foulard rouge recouvrant ses cheveux poisseux.

Son corps avait été détruit. Son ventre avait été ouvert et on en avait retiré le vagin et les ovaires.

Le Commissaire, loin d'être aussi dégoûté que son collègue, se rapprocha du cadavre.

Ses mains étaient retenues par des cordes, lui ayant laissé des marches rouges sur la chair tuméfiée.

**- Vous l'avez trouvée comme ça ?**

**- Oui, on n'est pas assez inexpérimenté pour y avoir touché.**

Il examina le bas du corps. Au vu de la quantité de sang séché, il en déduisit que la dissection avait eu lieu avant le décès. Mais un détail capta son attention.

La mâchoire de la victime était fracassée, comme si on y avait fait entrer un objet de grande taille pour l'étrangler et provoquer la mort.

Il n'avait vu ce genre de blessure qu'une fois.

Par un psychopathe à l'esprit malsain.

Il sentit ses membres se liquéfier. ça ne pouvait plus être qu'une coïncidence !

**- Elle a été violée après sa mort.**

**- Je l'ignore.**

**- Ce n'était pas une question.**

**- Comment vous pouvez en être aussi sûr ?**

**- Disons que j'ai l'impression de revoir l'œuvre de quelqu'un que je connaissais. Une vieille connaissance qui n'aurait jamais dû revenir.**

_Quand je vous dis que j'aime les cliffangers !_

_N'oubliez pas de laissez une review._

_Je vous immole par le feu._

_Déponia_

_PS : je donne les dates de sortit des chapitres __uniquement__par reviews (je les connais toutes). Oui, c'est du chantage et j'en suis fière !_

_**Aaah…je jouis ! J'aime les cliffangers, putain !**_

_**Reviews ? :3**_

_**Je vous embrasse et vous menotte !**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ce chapitre est très court mais très important._

_Il y a une scène assez glauque avec laquelle je me suis amusé, donc ne vous attendez pas à des gentilles petites intentions ^^_

_On se retrouve en bas_

_Déponia_

_**Ce chapitre est horrible, et par la Sainte Chevelure d'Antoine, Déponia est une experte en matière de torture !**__Dois-je te rappeler ENCORE UNE FOIS QUE CE N'EST PAS DE LA TORTURE ?_

_**Mon maître, enseigne-moi !**__T'as absolument aucun don là-dedans, mais je vais essayer._

_**On se retrouve après votre viol visuel.**_

_**Enjoy o/**_

_**Ka-Al**_

**- Alors mon petit poulet d'amour, tu pensais avoir gagné ? Mais t'as passé que le premier niveau mon pote !**

Viktor pointa son pistolet vers le commissaire, avant de continuer en ricanant :

**- Et désolé de te le dire, mais le second n'est pas fait pour que tu survives !**

Il tira.

Le chef ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Un cauchemar ! Un putain de cauchemar !

Il resta quelques minutes dans son lit pour essayer de calmer son cœur…en vain.

Ces rêves, bien que terrifiants, n'étaient jamais aussi éprouvants. Cependant, il venait de se réveiller en sursaut pour la troisième fois en une nuit.

Il se leva et commença à marcher frénétiquement dans sa chambre, espérant ne pas se rendormir.

Le cadavre l'avait choqué profondément, l'enfonçant de nouveau dans la mémoire de CE moment.

Il baissa ses paupières, et décida qu'il ne fallait plus fuir.

Il se replongea dans ses souvenirs.

_À peine avait-il craché le sang dans sa bouche qu'elle en était de nouveau remplie._

_Il était entièrement recouvert de son propre liquide rouge, qui s'échappait des plaies couvrant son corps._

_Le voile écarlate était seulement troublé par la substance blanche se trouvant sur les bas du ventre et du dos._

_**- Alors ? T'en veux encore ? Moi, je me lasserai jamais !**_

_Viktor fit tourner son couteau entre ses doigts habilles._

_Le blessé essayait de retenir ses cris en se mordant la lèvre. Du sang inonda de nouveau sa bouche._

_**- Alors, mon chéri, ce que je fais te plaît ?**_

_La victime eut un petit rire_ _nerveux, rougissant le sol de la salle d'un blanc immaculé._

_**- Ouais, c'est sympa.**__Ironisa-t-il._

_Où avait-il réussi à trouver cette putain de pièce pour opérations chirurgicale ?_

_**- J'en étais sûr ! Après tout, c'est ta première fois, donc j'ai sorti le grand jeu !**_

_**- Trop gentil. **__Railla-t-il._

_Il le vit s'approcher. La peur lui tordit le ventre, et d'un geste mécanique, il avala sa salive. Mais il avait oublié que sa bouche était déjà remplie de sang. Il s'étrangla à moitié, pendant que l'autre ricanait :_

_**- Je te fais tant d'effet que ça ? Tu vas me faire rougir !**_

_Le sourire sadique s'élargit encore un peu plus._

_**- Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'étouffe avec ta langue…je vais te l'enlever.**_

_Il n'allait quand même pas faire ça ? Si ? Il allait le faire !_

_Il ferma la bouche. Le tueur le regarda amusé._

_**- C'est pour ton bien.**_

_Il lui boucha le nez. Le policier essaya de tenir sans respirer, mais il finit par lâcher, et lorsque ses lèvres s'écartèrent légèrement, un couteau y plongea, délogeant deux de ses dents. Un cris étouffé s'échappa de sa gorge._

_Néanmoins, il réussit à garder sa langue, collée à son palet, loin de l'infâme hachoir._

_**- Ouvre la bouche, si tu ne veux pas que je te nourrisse de soupe jusqu'à la fin de tes jours !…Quoique, ça me coûtera moins cher que des aliments normaux.**_

_Une lueur malsaine s'alluma dans son regard. Le prisonnier compris avec terreur qu'il allait vraiment le faire. Il bougea jusqu'à faire tomber violemment la chaise par terre, et rampa difficilement vers la sortie._

_Viktor planta férocement la lame dans sa jambe droite dans le but de le ralentir._

_La douleur fit déferler l'adrénaline dans ses veines. Sa force en fut décuplée au point de réussir à arracher le pied gauche de la chaise en fer, rouillée par l'âge, qui alla rencontré la hanche du cinéaste._

_Celui-ci, furieux, se pencha sur lui pour défoncer son visage de coup de poing. Après le troisième coup, le nez du Commissaire se brisa dans un bruit sec. Viktor arrêta ses coups pour contempler son œuvre._

_Par la force du désespoir, le blessé plongea sur la gorge du tueur et mordit férocement sa trachée. Le tueur repoussa l'attaque de ses mains, mais la victime ne lâcha pas sa gorge, Il essaya encore mais sa victime tint bon. Il finit par pousser une dernière fois. Les dent ne lâchèrent pas, elles arrachèrent la trachée du monstre._

_Le tueur porta ses mains à son cou mutilé, et quelques instants plus tard, il s'effondra…mort._

_Le survivant recracha la chair de son bourreau. La menace était passée._

_La douleur à sa jambe lui revient durement. Il s'effondra, assommé._

Le chef stoppa les images dans son esprit. Le souvenir de la douleur et du goût immonde de l'être humain était insupportable.

On lui avait raconté que par la suite, le lieutenant l'avait retrouvé, et l'avait amené aux urgences les plus proches, où il fut sauvé.

Mais alors…et s'IL n'était pas mort ? S'IL avait survécu ? Son adjoint n'avait pas regardé le pouls, s'occupant de lui, blessé gravement. IL avait peut-être fait semblant d'être décédé ! Si c'était ça…

Il s'effondra au sol, et vomit tout ce qu'il pus.

Le goût infecte de la chair humaine lui était revenu dans la bouche.

Il quitta sa chambre, et alla se faire un café. L'arôme rassurant le calma.

Les idées de nouveau claires, il comprit qu'il devait aller vérifier lui-même pour calmer ses angoisses.

Il décrocha son téléphone, et composa le numéro de son assistant.

_Avant que vous vous disiez des bêtises :____Ce n'était pas une scène de torture __**!**__Si vous voulez savoir pourquoi, demandez le, je me ferai un plaisir de répondre._

_Décharger votre haine dans les review !_

_Je vous électrocute_

_Déponia_

_PS : je donne les dates de sortit des chapitres __uniquement__par reviews (je les connais toutes). Oui, c'est du chantage et j'en suis fière !_

_**Ne lui demandez pas si vous tenez à votre reste d'innocence !**_

_**Laissez une review pleine de gentillesse pour moi, pauvre victime qui a du imaginer une partie de la scène.**__Toutes petite partie._

_**Je vous ébouriffe les cheveux et vous fouette !**_

_**Ka-Al**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Au départ ce chapitre devait faire une page et demi mais comme on trouvait ça cruel (oui, on l'est habituellement !) on a légèrement étoffé en développant la psychologie des personnages, donc ce chapitre avance peu mais il permet de comprendre des choses que l'on aura du vous expliquer que plus tard. Résultat : il fait 4 pages._

_Bonne lecture_

_Déponia_

_**Déponia a géré sur ce coup, car le chapitre est bien plus gros qu'au départ !**_

_**Et j'adore sa façon de décrire les sentiments !**_

_**Enjoy o/**_

_**Ka-Al**_

_Disclaimer__(je l'avait oublié alors il comptera pour tout la fic) Les personnages principaux ne nous appartiennent pas. Seul l'histoire et les OC sont à nous et nus effacerons cette fic si les personnes concerné le souhaite._

_Réponses au reviews anonymes :_

_la patronne :__Merci beaucoup. J'avoue qu'il était petit mais les chapitres le seront de plus en plus pour vous laisser sur des cliffhanger._

_Je te crucifix_

_Déponia_

_**J'aime les cliffhangers ! Ouiiiii ! Et plus c'est court, plus c'est…je-sais-pas-quoi XD**_

_**Ka-Al**_

_Twix :__Je suis justement entrain de manger un Twix glacé...XD. Pour les corps ces moi qui m'en suis occupée mais ça dépendra des textos envoyé, la prochaine fois ce sera peut être Ka-Al. D'ailleurs tu peu la séquestrer si tu veux mais laisse lui un ordi et une connexion internet, c'est elle qui recopie la fic._

_Pour la scène de torture c'est simple. Une scène de torture contient 3 élément :_

_1)souffrance physique (OK)_

_2)souffrance moral (NO)_

_3) Mise en scène (OK)_

_Vu qu'il en manque un ce n'est pas une scène de torture._

_Je t'égorge_

_Déponia_

_**C'est notre Déponia national qui s'est occupé des corps pour ce coup :3**_

_**Et désolée gamine, mais c'est moi qui vais te séquestrer dans ma cave ! Muhahahaha !**_

_**Ka-Al**_

_SadPanda __: Merci beaucoup pour ta review._

_Si tu veux me parler il faudrait te créer un compte ou aller sur mon Twitter ( déponiaa). J'aimerai bien savoir comment tu as su pour ma haine pour le monde car j'ai pas eu l'impression de l'exprimer et je reprend peu à peu confiance en les Hommes. Mais, si ça se trouve je ne l'ai pas super bien caché._

_Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire pour ta confidence car je ne l'ai jamais vécu mais si tu veux en parler tu sais où me trouver._

_Je t'empoisonne amicalement_

_Déponia_

_**Comme j'ai l'impression de ne pas être concernée par cette review, je vais dire un mot au hasard et me barrer…STYLO !**_

_**Ka-Al**_

La voiture roulait dans la nuit, le Commissaire réfléchissait. Et plus il se repassait ses souvenirs, plus le doute grandissait en lui.

À l'époque, à la fin de l'enquête, la police n'avait pas pu récupérer le corps. Des admirateurs du criminel l'avaient emporté, pour faire des funérailles dans un vieux cimetière, sans doute occulte, en dehors de la ville. Il n'était pas du genre à croire au surnaturel mais... s'ils avaient réussi ? Ils auraient ressuscité un monstre qui serai heureux d'avoir des admirateurs pour mettre ses plans en œuvre. Il sentit la traditionnelle colère monter en lui.

Les forces de l'ordre avaient laissé faire. Le tueur était déclaré comme mort, peu leur importait ce que les badauds faisaient de la dépouille. En plus, ça permettait de ne pas payer l'enterrement ! Quelle bande de rapiat ! S'IL était en vie, il irait parler au ministre, lui-même ! Les politiques leur promettaient la sécurité contre une partie de leur liberté, qu'il tienne au moins leur engagement !

Des politiques tenant leurs engagement... quelle bonne blague ! Ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de penser.

Et s'il avait fait semblant de mourir ? Les «satanistes » pouvaient être des complices ! Viktor aurait très bien pu tout planifier. Ce mec était un génie de la manipulation, il aurait pu savoir que ses réflexes étaient différents des personnes normales. On lui avait diagnostiquer un instinct de survit hors du commun et c'était marqué noir sur blanc dans son dossier. S'il l'avait vu, il aurait pu en déduire la suite des événements ! Alors qu'avait-il eu dans la bouche ? Quel était ce goût qui le dégouttait au point d'en vomir encore de temps en temps ? Qui avait-il mordu ? Lui ? Un de ses hommes ? Comment avait-t-il pu trouver un sosie partageant ses monstrueuses idées ? Et comment la police scientifique n'avait-elle pas pu voir l'erreur ? Ils étaient de son côté ? Ils avaient été manipulés ? Les preuves falsifiées ? ... Tout était probable... et surtout le pire !

Il regarda son collègue le conduisant là il voulait. C'était la seule personne à qui il pouvait faire confiance. Jamais il ne le trahirait _(pas dans cette réalité du moins ^^)__**(Gydias, je t'aime mon enfoiré chéri !)**_!

Cet homme représentait tout ce qu'il voulait défendre.

La naïveté et la lucidité qu'il arrivait à combiner parfaitement dans sa vie de tous les jours autant que dans ces enquêtes.

La gentillesse qu'il avait avec tout le monde.

La sociabilité dont il était capable de faire preuve naturellement.

Et surtout, la confiance totale qu'il avait en son supérieur au point de le conduire sans poser de question dans un lieu mystérieux.

Tout ça créait une impression de force enrobée de faiblesse dont il avait besoin pour ne pas sombrer dans les abysses de sa folie.

Il était son ancre lorsqu'il perdait la réalité de vue. Celui qui lui rappelai que son corps avait des besoins tel que le sommeil.

Il était sa bouée lorsque les souvenirs revenait le hanter. Il était celui qu'il devait protéger et qui le protégeai !

Le véhicule s'arrêta sur un parking de béton face à un portail rouillé. Il repéra les lieux, cherchant une sortie lui permettant de s'enfuir.

Il avait pris cette habitude après Son huitième meurtres. Sur ce coup, il avait fait une immense erreur. Il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais eu affaire à un monstre de cet acabit. Il avait réagit comme il l'avait toujours fait. Résultat : la femme ayant tout risqué pour les contacter était morte et il s'était enfui. À partir de là, il n'avait plus fait cette erreur. Le monstre ne pouvait être ni effrayé, ni soumis. Il fallait juste l'arrêter

Le regard qu'il porta sur le cimetière le fit frissonner. Une muraille de trois mètres de haut, recouverte de lierre glissant. Seul le portail rouillé lui permettait de sortir.

S'il était piégé à l'intérieur, il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir, sa jambe n'arriverai jamais à le faire monter ce mur qui autrefois lui serai apparu comme une simple formalité.

Saleté de jambe !

Il ne pourrait pas survire s'il était coincé à l'intérieur... et encore moins garantir la vie sauve de son coéquipier.

**- Restez là !** ordonna-t-il.

L'autre ne réagit pas. Avec un sourire rassuré, il sortit de la voiture et se dirigea en claudiquant, tout en s'appuyant sur une pelle, vers le portail.

**- Commissaire !**

Il se retourna, et vit son adjoint qui de toute évidence, n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser rendre visite à sa vieille connaissance.

**- Que faites-vous là ? Je vous avais ordonner de rester dans la voiture ! Depuis quand vous ne respecter plus votre supérieur ? Depuis que ma jambe est comme ça ?**

L'autre le regarda gêné.

**- Sauf votre respect, nous ne sommes pas dans nos heure de travail. Je ne suis pas à vos ordre. La configuration du terrain ne permette pas de garantir votre sécurité s'il arrive quelque chose. Je suis dans l'obligation de vous porter assistance. C'est une obligation citoyenne.**

Il avait toujours été plus procédural que lui, cependant jamais il n'avait utilisé ses talents contre lui ! D'un côté, il était fière de ses capacités et de l'autre il était furieux d'en être la victime. Il se décida pour une voix neutre.

**- Justement, si je me retrouve dans une mauvaise position, il vaut mieux un mort que deux.**

**- Ce n'est pas parce que je me suis spécialisé en droit que je suis incapable de me défendre.**

Il le regarda avec une conviction, qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Il resta quelques seconde à le fixer, étonné. Sans un mot, il accepta son aide et ouvrit la porte.

Ils passèrent devant de nombreuses tombes sans y jeter un regard. Il savait où se trouvait la sienne !

Une immense dalle recouverte de gerbes gerbantes *, où était gravé son nom agrémenté d'un **«artiste incompris du bas-peuple et admiré des plus grands » **qui donna envie au Commissaire de défoncer à coup de pelle la pierre. Il se retint à grande peine. Il planta son outil dans la terre.

**- Vous n'allez quand même pas profaner cette tombe ?**

**- Vous connaissez d'autres manières pour s'assurer que son cadavre y pourrit toujours ?**

L'autre le regarda sidéré. Jamais son collègue n'avait été aussi gore dans ses explications. Il chercha une réponse convenable, en vain.

**- Bien ce que je pensais. Maintenant, laissez-moi aller dire bonjour à mon vieil ennemi.**

Le chef dégagea les plantes d'un coup de pied, et enfonçant sa pelle avec rage, retournant le sol, ignorant le vent et le froid.

La première motte de terre partit facilement mais les suivantes furent plus difficiles à extraire. Sa jambe le faisait souffrir un peu plus à chaque effort. En quelques minutes, il eut tellement chaud que la douleur s'effaça un peu sous la sueur qui mouillait son torse et rendait poisseux sa chemise.

Il enleva sa veste. Mauvaise idée, la souffrance revint, accompagnée du vent glacial de la nuit noire.

**- Commissaire, c'est dangereux ce que vous faîtes !**

**- Ce n'est pas votre problème. Si vous ne voulez pas le voir, barrez-vous !**

Le garçon à lunettes le regarda un instant avant d'enlever sa propre veste et d'aller vers une petite cabane de bois, sur laquelle était incrusté un robinet, et dont la porte était fermée par un simple verrou. Le jeune homme sortit sa clef multiple _(ça existe réellement !)_ et ouvrit la cabane. Il y entra et chercha une pelle. Il la trouva, sortit avec, referma la porte, s'approcha du Commissaire et se mit au travail.

**- Lieutenant, je vous ai dit que ce n'était pas votre problème !**

**- Non ! Je suis votre adjoint, c'est mon devoir de vous assister ! Si ce que vous faites peut nous aider pour l'enquête, je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés en vous voyant vous épuisez sans rien faire !**

Il voulut répliquer, mais ne trouvant aucun arguments, laissa le jeune homme déterrer le cadavre du tueur. Celui-ci sentit bientôt ses muscles le faire souffrir. Son dos lui semblait en charpie, ses mollets voulaient sortir de ses jambes, sans parler de ses bras dont il ne sentait plus les extrémités au profit de ses épaules dont les sensations étaient exacerbé. Au point que la brûlure du froid ne lui fasse plus rien.

Il faillit plus d'une fois abandonné, mais le corps du Commissaire en nage qui pourtant ne rechignait pas à la tache le convainquait de continuer. Il avait semblé heureux de le voir se rebeller contre lui. Pas question de le décevoir et de se replacer de lui-même dans la case des faible et des petits gratte-papier incapables.

Comme il le présumait, son supérieur ne le quittait pas du coin de l'œil, attendant de le voir craquer. Chaque minutes passant sans le voir s'arrêter l'étonnait un peu plus. Au bout de la première heure, il abandonna son inspection pour se concentrer sur sa fatigante tâche. Ils terminèrent de creuser, seuls, en silence comme pour respecter ce pèlerinage dans leurs souvenirs.

Après plusieurs heures de souffrance, le cercueil apparut.

Cette découverte excita le commissaire qui se mit à creuser frénétiquement.

Son adjoint descendit dans le trou et poussa la bière vers la surface. En haut, il l'a rattrapa et la posa au sol.

Il sortit son collègue de la cavité, et ouvrirent le couvercle.

_***Ce jeu de mot tout droit venu de l'enfer est l'œuvre de Déponia. En parlant de «gerbe », elle parle de «gerbes de fleurs », soit des bouquets. Oui, c'est nul, mais elle m'a forcé à le laisser, même si du coup, on comprend rien sur le coup. Mais elle m'a laissé mettre cette note, et tout ce que j'ai à dire, c'est que c'est NUL !**__Mais je t'emmerde !_

_Best cliffanger !_

_N'hésitez pas à nous laisser des reviews._

_Je vous étrangle_

_Déponia_

_PS : je donne les dates de sortit des chapitres __uniquement__par reviews (je les connais toutes). Oui, c'est du chantage et j'en suis fière !_

_**Ce cliffanger est tellement énorme !**_

_**Partagez votre frustration dans les reviews !**_

_**Je vous offre une glace et vous drogue !**_

_**Ka-Al**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Salut mes esclaves chéris !**_

_**Enfin ! Vous allez connaître la vérité ! Du moins, en partie !**_

_**Je vous retrouve en bas, Enjoy o/**_

_**Ka-Al la Sadique**_

_Vous allez enfin avoir une réponse dans ce chapitre...ça va être amusant de voir vos réaction !_

_Bonne lecture_

_Déponia_

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

_La Patronne__ : Jolie hypothèse, tu vas avoir ta réponse dans deux minutes._

_Je t'égorge_

_Déponia_

_**Que de possibilités ! Mais une seule va gagner ! Et la réponse est…maintenant !**_

_**Ka-Al la Sadique**_

_Twix :_

_**Pas de problèmes, gamine, maintenant, viens à moi, hu hu hu…**_

_**Youpi ! Et un jour, je te mangerais…dans tous les sens du terme, gamine…**_

_Je t'ai déjà répondu par twitter_

_Déponia_

L'odeur.

Putride, infecte, morbide, insupportable.

La vue.

Décomposé, moisi, répugnant, informe.

Ces deux sens paralysèrent le Commissaire, tandis que le Lieutenant vomissait sur l'herbe, tout en pleurant face à cette vision traumatisante.

Le chef ne pleurait pas, mais il se sentait brisé.

Viktor était bel et bien mort. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait commis ces meurtres.

Était-il devenu fou ? Le cadavre semblait se moquer du désarroi du policier.

Il regarda le crâne du défunt, contemplant la blancheur de l'os où se mouvait un asticot mangeant le corps du tueur.

- **Commissaire ?** Dit la voix tremblante de son assistant. **Il faut partir. Le jour va se lever.**

Il était resté de longues heures immobile sans s'en rendre compte.

**- Il faut le réenterrer.**

Ils le poussèrent dans le trou et partir, le laissant seul à la lumière de l'aube.

Ils étaient bien placés pour savoir que les caméras ne pourraient jamais identifier les profanateurs qu'ils étaient devenu.

Dans la voiture, le Commissaire fixait ses mains, tandis qu'il était au bord du claquage de cerveau.

Viktor était mort. C'était bien lui dans le cercueil, il l'avait reconnu. Mais alors, qui avait commis les crimes de ces derniers jours ?

Ils avaient été exécutés dans les moindre détails. Or, la presse n'avait jamais décrit à ce point les meurtres, et n'avait publié aucune photo.

Un complice du tueur ? Il n'en avait aucun, ou les avait tous tués et violés.

**- ET MERDE !**

Le conducteur sursauta et fit un écart. Il regarda, étonné, le flic qui reprit :

**- C'était la seule idée que j'avais. Ce ne peut-être lui ou un de ses amis.**

**- Peut-être un admirateur ?**

**- Impossible. Nous sommes les seuls à avoir vu les corps.**

Ils rentrèrent au commissariat silencieusement, avant l'arrivée de leurs collègues.

- **Pas un mot de ça aux autres !** Ordonna le chef.

Installé à son bureau, la tête entre les mains, il réfléchit.

Qui pouvait connaître tous les détails des crimes de Viktor ? La police avait tout fait pour éviter les fuites.

Oui, la police…et si… ?

Les poings du chef s'abattirent sur le bureau.

C'était horriblement possible. Si ça se trouve, parmi les regards de pitié, il y en avait un de peur. Peur de se faire découvrir. Car seul un flic avait pu reproduire les meurtres aussi parfaitement.

Mais pas n'importe lequel.

Ils n'étaient que 2 à connaître parfaitement tous ces crimes.

Une personne en qui il avait parfaitement confiance.

Une personne qui l'avait toujours accompagné.

Une personne qui, malgré son expérience, semblait toujours aussi bouleversé par les meurtres.

Une personne qui n'arrivait pas à passer un jour sans parler de LUI.

Ce ne pouvait être QUE lui.

**- Commissaire, votre main !**

Le flic regarda son poignet, et vit qu'il l'avait fait tomber sur des punaises. La rage anesthésiait la douleur.

Son adjoint se leva et alla prendre la trousse de pharmacie. Tandis qu'il cherchait de quoi soigner son chef, ce dernier le fixait, contenant difficilement la colère de sa découverte.

Mais une question l'empêchait de casser la gueule de son collègue.

Pourquoi aurait-il commis ces crimes, copiant Viktor ?

Il revient avec des bandages et commença à désaffecter la blessure, ne se doutant pas des soupçons de son supérieur…son supérieur !

Cet homme n'avait aucune chance de monter suffisamment en grade pour lui prendre sa place. Il était trop doué par rapport à lui…à moins qu'il ne soit vu comme un fou poursuivant un revenant, et qu'il se fasse retirer de ses fonctions, laissant le champ libre pour le jeune ambitieux.

Il fallait se débarrasser de ce parasite avant qu'il n'arrive à son but.

Il arracha les bandages de ses mains et se soigna seul. Il ne pouvait pas le cogner sans lui donner raison. Il fallait lui faire abandonner son espionnage de son supérieur, quitte à le faire devenir son ennemis !

**- Commissaire, laissez-moi vous soigner.**

**- Lieutenant, quand j'aurai besoin d'une infirmière ou d'une pipe, je vous le ferai savoir. Maintenant, arrêtez de vouloir me doigter comme une salope, et retournez bosser !**

L'adjoint s'écarta de son chef, visiblement choqué et attristé par la violence des propos du flic. Puis, pris par ce qui semblait être de la colère, ce qui était rare chez lui, il se retourna, et partit à grands pas dans le couloir.

Le Commissaire eut un pincement au cœur. Son visage défait l'avait fait douter une minute de ses véritables intentions. En même temps, c'était lui qui l'avait sauver après son combat avec Viktor. Mais son raisonnement était parfait, ce ne pouvait être que lui.

Il le vit revenir avec le visage triste.

**- Vous n'avez pas compris le message, ou vous êtes maso ?**

**- Non.** Répondit-il froidement. **Un nouveau meurtre, mais peut-être que je devrais l'annoncer à quelqu'un de compétent ?**

Le Commissaire se raidit à ses mots.

**- Lieutenant, vous osez dire que je fais mal mon boulot ou je rêve ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait ? !**

**- Justement, après tout ce que vous avez accompli, je me demande comment vous faites pour ne toujours pas avoir compris que vous ne pouvez pas tout faire tout seul !**

**- J'ai sauvé des vies sans votre aide !**

**- Mais sans elle, vous seriez mort !**

Le silence s'installa.

**- Je suis le meilleur flic, ici**. Finit-il par dire.

**- Vous l'étiez. Maintenant, vous n'êtes plus qu'un arrogant gratte-papier persuadé d'être encore assez fort alors que vous n'êtes même plus capable de conduire.**

**- Je suis suffisamment intelligent pour trouver n'importe quel criminel.**

**- Avec un traumatisme ? Vous êtes juste en train d'espérer qu'un nouveau Viktor,** le commissaire frissonna, **apparaisse. Dès que vous trouvez une ressemblance, même minime avec lui, vous perdez votre intelligence au point d'aller profaner une tombe.**

**- Vous m'avez suivi que je sache !**

**- Car j'avais confiance en le Commissaire que vous étiez. Mais celui-ci est mort dans cet hôpital, cette nuit-là.**

**- Non, votre Commissaire est mort quand il a découvert que plus personne ne croyait en lui. Et là, vous venez de pisser sur sa tombe.**

Le chef se leva, et sans un regard, sans un mot, il quitta le bureau. Il ne devait pas se laisser atteindre par ces paroles.

Ce fils de pute voulait juste le déstabiliser pour mieux le faire tomber et continuer à tuer. Mais lui aussi pouvait jouer à ce petit jeu.

_**Alors déjà, pour ceux qui pensaient que c'était Viktor…EPIC FAIIIIIIL OF THE DEATH ! ! !**_

_**Voilà, dans vos faces !**_

_**Je vous dessine un mouton et je vous séquestre.**_

_**Ka-Al la Sadique**_

_Alors Ayumi, c'est toujours Viktor le tueur ? La réponse est non ! (tu t'imagine pas ce que l'on à dis sur toi !...rarement je me suis fait un si long fou-rire)_

_Je sais, je suis méchante avec l'assistant mais bon... pute-Gydias un jour pute-Gydias toujours !_

_Je vous étripe_

_Déponia_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hé hé, alors, pour ou contre le retour de Gydias la pute ?**_

_**On va s'marrez dans les prochains chapitres**_

_**Ka-Al**_

_J'avoue que Gydias la pute est très amusant à écrire. ^^ Je rappelle aussi qu'on a eu l'idée avant le dernier UM de la saison 1 . *fierté*_

_Bonne lecture_

_Déponia_

_Réponse à la review anonyme_

_La Patronne : Merci de ta review.  
>Tu verras bien qui est le tueur !<em>

_Je te défenestre_

_Déponia_

_**Tellement ! Je vous jure ma p'tite dame, y a plus de sécurité !**_

_**Ka-Al**_

Il avança tranquillement dans cette rue malfamée. À ces côtés, son assistant ne cessait de scruter les alentours, cherchant une menace inexistante.

**- Cessez !**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Cessez de vous comporter comme un pédé en ayant peur de tout. Vous êtes censé être un flic, pas une gonzesse.**

**- Et vous, vous êtes censé représenter la loi, pas sortir des conneries homophobes dès que vous le pouvez !**

Depuis leur dispute, ils ne cessaient de s'insulter et de se surveiller mutuellement. Tous deux accélèrent le pas, ne voulant se faire dépasser par l'autre. Et c'était presque en courant qu'ils atteignirent le lieu du meurtre. Un petit appartement insalubre, caché dans l'obscurité des hauts murs des immeubles crasseux alentour.

**- Alors Lieutenant, on peut y aller, ou vous devez changer de froc avant ? Vous avez acheté des couches ?**

Il ne répondit pas et pénétra dans la pièce et découvrirent un jeune homme à moitié nu, son pantalon clouté à terre, du sperme et du sang sortant de son anus, était entouré de bouteilles d'alcools vides, sûrement là depuis longtemps.

Le Commissaire jeta un coup d'œil à son adjoint. Il serrait les dents et les poings, s'empêchant visiblement de vomir. Il sentit une montée de fierté à cette vue, qu'il évacua rapidement.

Pas question de tomber dans son piège !

Cet enfoiré jouait la comédie, c'était évident ! ça ne pouvait être que lui qui avait tué et violé ce pauvre chômeur ! Après tout, s'il ne le voyait jamais avec une femme, c'était sans doute qu'il se soulageait avec ses victimes ! L'enflure !

La fierté laissa place au dégoût, mais aussi à de l'excitation.

Un nouveau jeu, un nouvel adversaire, un nouveau but. Cette fois, il battrait son record, il se le promit. Ce corps sera le dernier à avoir été souillé par ce monstre !

Il s'approcha de la victime et commença à observer les différentes plaies.

**- Lieutenant, vous attendez quoi pour bosser ? Que les pédés puissent accoucher ? Allez prendre les relevé des blessures !**

Sans un mot, l'assistant lui obéit. Tandis que l'adjoint notait chaque détail qu'on lui dictait, son chef l'observait en biais, fixant son visage.

Il attendait quoi ? Une lueur malsaine dans les yeux, un léger sourire pervers, un rire sadique qu'il dissimulerait sous de faux sanglots. Mais rien ne venait.

Devant lui se tenait juste un homme détruit, encore sensible et pur malgré les horreurs de ce monde, et qui tentait d'oublier les disputes. C'est qu'il jouait bien cet enculé ! Comment un flic aurai pu être réellement aussi naïf ? C'était absurde ! Dire qu'il avait vraiment cru à sa bonté et sa sensibilité. Sa propre sottise le foutais en rage.

Il se détourna et fixa le mort. Le cadavre avait reçu un coup violent à la tête, sans doute par une batte de base-ball. Il était mort du manque de sang, et violé trois fois. Comme pour le fille déguisé en Raiponce !

Le Commissaire jubilait presque. Trois coïncidences, ça n'existait pas,ça devenait des certitudes. Quelqu'un reproduisait tous les crimes du tueur cinéphile, n'excluant aucun détail. Cependant, cette fois-ci, le tueur n'était pas quelqu'un d'aussi talentueux que Lui.

Non, ce n'était qu'un petit flic ambitieux, incapable de se débrouiller seul, toujours à rester dans les pattes de son chef. Il n'allait en faire qu'une bouchée.

Le Commissaire prit les relevés, et ordonna à l'idiot de se "bouger son petit cul de connard".

Le retour au commissariat se fit dans le silence. Il retourna dans son bureau, suivi par l'autre à qui il claqua la porte au nez. Il se posa devant son carnet, et nota les différents indices qu'il avait, et ceux qu'il devait trouver pour foutre ce connard manipulateur en taule.

Mais il se rendit vite compte que presque rien n'accusait son adjoint. Et tout ce qu'il avait pouvait être retourné contre lui même par un juge. Et s'il avait tort ? Non ! Il n'avait jamais tort ! Il était le meilleur flic de France ! Il avait tué le plus grand des psychopathes que le pays avait connu depuis des siècles ! Il ne laisserai pas ses doutes, ses souvenirs et la comédie de l'autre l'empêcher d'exercer la loi ! Rien ne l'arrêtera ! Rien ne…

**- Commissaire ! Nous avons un nouveau meurtre !**

Comme par hasard…

**- Où ? Quand ? Qui ?**

Son collègue le regarda, étonné qu'il ai repris son sang-froid qui lui manquait visiblement depuis quelques meurtres.

**- Il a eu lieu dans un entrepôt désaffecté. Selon la police scientifique et il remonte à quelques heures, et il s'agit d'Ernest Durand.**

**- Le ministre ?**

Il hocha la tête.

**- Ministre des nouvelles technologies. Les médias sont déjà au courant.**

Il le fixa, furieux. Ce bleu à l'estomac fragile osait lui expliquer quelque chose d'aussi simple ?!

**- Bien entendu qu'ils sont au courant, ils sont toujours au courant des meurtres des hommes célèbre ! Ne me prenez pas pour un con !**

**- Commissaire, je ne sais pas ce que vous me reprochez, mais pourriez-vous laisser vos reproches en dehors de l'enquête ?** Dit le jeune lieutenant d'une voie tremblante.

**- Ce que je vous reproche, c'est de penser que je suis faible. Mais je vais vous dire quelque chose : tous ceux qui m'ont sous-estimé l'ont regretté toute leur vie…ou du moins, ce qui leur en restait.**

Il se leva, et s'approcha de son adjoint, plaçant leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il voyait dans les yeux du plus petit de l'incompréhension, de la colère, de la tristesse. Et surtout, de la peur.

La jubilation monta en lui. S'il arrivait à le faire chouiner, il aurait gagné.

**- Maintenant, allons bosser. J'ai hâte d'enfermer ce salopard, et ce n'est pas un petit ambitieux comme vous qui irez m'en empêcher ! **

Il vit de la peur passer dans son regard. Il le fixai comme s'il était fou.

Mais il ne l'était pas, malgré tous ses efforts, et ferait tout pour ne pas l'être !

_**Comment ça, il se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre ?**_

_**Suspense ! On aime vous faire patienter**_

_**Ka-Al**_

_Je suis pas d'accord avec Ka-Al, il se passe plein de trucs, on à déjà un nouveau meurtre et une évolution du personnage du Commissaire._

_Personnellement, j'adore ce suspens (vous allez vraiment finir par nous hair à cette vitesse.)_

_Je vous empoissonne_

_Déponia_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Dans ce chapitre, une révélation, et l'arrivée de gens gênants !**_

_**Promis, cette fois, pas de cliffanger sadique…**_

_**Ka-Al**_

_Ouais, on à décidée d'être sympa pour changer ?  
>Bonne lecture<em>

_Déponia_

_Réponse à la review anonyme :_

_Patronne : Ouais, ça a bien clasher ! Les bouteilles sont à côté du cadavre car la victime était alcolique._

_Merci beaucoup_

_Je t'empale_

_Déponia_

_**Le commisaire est méchant mais on l'aime !**_

_**Elles sont à côté XD**_

_**Merci**_

_**Ka-Al**_

Le Commissaire observa le cadavre avec un rictus ironique.

Ernest Durand avait toujours été considéré comme un bel homme charismatique, ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs aidé à se faire élire. Mais là, avec la face droite de son visage tuméfiée jusqu'au sang, et sa bouche édentée sauvagement, il n'avait plus rien de l'homme politique qui charmait les ménagères de moins de 50 ans avec des longs discours bien tournés.

Dans la mort nous sommes tous égaux…certains moins que d'autre, quand même.

Son second n'avait VRAIMENT pas fait dans la dentelle. Il avait réussi à retranscrire à la perfection un des meurtres les plus glauques de Viktor.

D'ailleurs, à quoi ressemblait-il devant son crime ?

Avec un sourire sardonique, il remarqua que ce connard avait compris qu'il savait, et avait perdu son air de jeune tapette pour revêtir celui sérieux d'un policier habitué à voir des meurtres. CES meurtres.

Il avait déjà réussi à lui enlever un masque, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne réussisse à enlever le deuxième !

**- Bon, Lieutenant, faites-moi un rapport détaillé du cadavre, et évitez de le tâcher de vous pleurs de tapette. **

L'adjoint ne répliqua pas, et s'approcha du corps pour noter chaque blessures. Un instant, il perdit son assurance, et vacilla à la vue du sang. Mais sentant le regard de son chef sur son au dos, il prit sur lui et écrivit.

Le Commissaire jeta un œil au carnet. Il était clair pour lui que cet imbécile avait un carnet trop parfait pour des premiers relevés. Il l'avait déjà prévu ceux-ci, sans le moindre doute !

En même temps, c'était plus simple quand on était tueur ET flic.

…

Bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas immédiatement pensé ? !

Si c'était si parfait, ça voulait dire qu'il avait fait des brouillons. Brouillons qu'il n'avait pas forcement détruit. S'il les récupérait, il aurait sa preuve !

**- Lieutenant, je vous laisse continuer, il faut que je retourne au bureau pour boucler des dossiers.**

Le jeune homme à lunettes regarda son supérieur d'un œil surpris, mais le laissa partir sans un mot. S'il commençait à se détacher de l'affaire, c'était qu'il était en train de guérir de sa lubie pour le tueur cinéphile.

C'est donc naïvement joyeux qu'il repris son travail, sans se douter des véritables desseins de son chef.

À peine sorti, le Commissaire se rappela une légère différence entre cette victime et les anciennes. C'était un politique ! Les journalistes se précipitèrent tels des vautours sur lui, l'éblouissant de leurs flashs et lui bouchant la vue de leur caméras.

**- Un mot s'il vous plaît !**

**- Un instant pour France 8 !**

**- S'il vous plaît ?**

**- Ne trouvez-vous pas étrange qu'un tueur utilisant des techniques semblables à votre ancien dossiers ai refait surface ?**

Nan, tu crois ? Boulet ! Pensa-t-il.

**- Des rumeurs disent que vous ne l'avez pas tuer dans cet hôpital, et que vous avez caché sa fuite pour empêcher un scandale !**

Pas con ce journaliste ! Mais il ne pouvait plus tenir compte de cette hypothèse. Le Commissaire prit une grande inspiration, il fallait bien donner quelque information à ces parasites.

**- Nous nous doutons bien d'un lien, mais l'enquête est en cours, et révéler des éléments sur celle-ci pourrait être risqué pour la sécurité des témoins. Je peux juste vous assurez que l'autre tueur est bel et bien mort dans cet hôpital !**

Comme s'ils avaient des témoins !

**- Avez-vous une explication au fait que la victime soit un ministre, alors que "le tueur cinéphile", ne s'occupait que d'inconnus ?**

Décidément, ces journalistes avaient l'œil.

**- Nous pensons que l'actuel tueur reprend le même mode opératoire que son prédécesseur, en tuant des personnes au hasard.**

**- Mais ici, il s'agit d'un politique protégé H24 ! Pourquoi lui, et pas un passant ?**

**- L'enquête suit son cours.**

Ils l'assaillirent encore de questions pendant quelques heures, avant de le laisser sortir en même tant que son assistant. Il rumina une insulte. Il n'avait pas pu aller chercher les preuves à cause des ces rapaces !

Les deux hommes prirent la voiture, et rentrèrent au commissariat.

Le Commissaire cherchait un moyen d'éloigner son adjoint, pour pouvoir faire ses recherches, tranquillement. Mais comment ? Cet abruti le suivait partout, malgré la perte de confiance et les remarques acerbes qu'il se prenait. Sans doute le faisait-il exprès, pour surveiller celui qui était le plus apte à le démasquer.

Cependant, comme tout les être humain, l'assistant avait des limites, et son chef comptait bien les briser.

Simplement, il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à son collègue, par respect pour sa vie privée. Il ne savait donc rien de ses amitiés, ses peurs ou ses ambitions, autre que celle de prendre sa place.

Il allait donc devoir faire des recherches. Les seuls personnes qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux étaient leurs collègues. Ils ne pouvaient pas leur faire confiance en leur avouant ses soupçons, mais il pouvait les faire parler.

Il se dirigea vers un endroit où il n'allait que rarement : La salle à cafetière. Il y trouva plusieurs policiers en train de discuter, de rire et de boire du café.

Pour lui, cette vision ressemblait à une réunion d'adolescents immatures perdant leur temps et leur énergie en futilité.

Sa conception du travail de policier avait toujours divergé avec celle de ses collègues. Il les jugeait fainéants et irresponsables, eux le jugeaient coincé et dénué d'humanité.

Sans doute avaient-ils tous une partie de la vérité ?

Il s'approcha d'eux.

Le silence se fit, et ses collègues le fixèrent, stupéfaits. Il essaya de produire un rire amical, et réussi, contre toute attente.

**- Je suis un extraterrestre ?** Dit-il avec un ton amusé.

**- C'est qu'on te voit pas souvent ici.** Lui répondit un de ses collègues.

D'où il se permettait de le tutoyer ! Il réussi, à son grand étonnement, à ne pas montrer son énervement.

**- L'enquête patine. ****ç****a ne sers à rien de faire la même erreur que la dernière fois, en me pourrissant l'existence.**

**- Bien dit ! Comme quoi, il aura fallu que tu frôle la mort pour que tu te mettes à apprécier la vie !**

Ses poings se serrèrent et il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Ses types n'avaient aucune délicatesse, et parlait en riant d'un événement qui l'avait pratiquement détruit ! Il ne devait rien laisser paraître, et se mit à rire en acceptant le café qu'on lui tendait.

Il parla avec eux de longues minutes, essayant en vain de dévier la conversation sur son assistant, mais il n'était pas habitué à parler avec des gens, ça le fatiguait, le saoulait et l'énervait de ne pas y arriver.

Il était sur le point d'abandonner pour rejoindre son bureau lorsqu'il vit le présumé criminel se diriger vers la machine à café.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Il se figea.

Fit demi-tour.

Parti sans un mot.

Les policiers, aussi sots étaient-ils, l'avaient remarqué également.

**- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?** Demanda le Commissaire profitant de l'occasion.

**- Votre Lieutenant chéri ne doit pas aimer vous voir traîner avec d'autres mecs que lui !**

**- Il a peut-être peur qu'on vous viole comme l'autre !**

Les deux flics qui venaient de parler se mirent à rire, rapidement suivis de tous ceux présents dans la pièce.

Cela énerva rapidement le chef, qui lança glacialement :

**- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ?**

**- Vous allez quand même pas nous faire croire que vous n'avez rien remarqué ?**

**- Remarqué quoi ?**

Tous le dévisagèrent, sidérés ! Ils savaient bien qu'en dehors de son travail, le policier ne s'intéressaient pas aux autres, mais à ce point ! C'était juste effrayant !

**- Bah…euh…je sais pas comment le dire…**

Il le regarda, sans pitié. Ce mec s'était foutu deux fois du pire moment de sa vie et il n'osait pas dire quelque chose !

La bonne blague !

**- En fait…votre assistant…il est gay.**

Ceci expliquait son étrange réaction lorsqu'il le traitait de tapette.

**- Et en quoi ça me concerne ?**

Les yeux de ses collègues sortirent pratiquement de leurs orbites. Comment un mec aussi fin, intelligent et intuitif que lui pouvait n'avoir rien compris à ça ? ! Il était une légende dans le commissariat pour son asociabilité…mais quand même !

**- Bah…euh**, dit un troisième, **il est amoureux de vous.**

_**Ne jamais croire une sadique !**_

_**Muhahahahahahaha ! **_

_**Ka-Al**_

_Pas plus qu'une psychopathe ^^_

_Je vous électrocute_

_Déponia_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Alors alors, qu'avons nous à nous mettre sous la dent dans ce chapitre ?**_

…_**Mouaip, vivement les prochains chapitres, que ça saigne un coup !**_

_**Ka-Al**_

_Pas faux, ça manque de rebondissement même si les personnages évolue (évolution tout en finesse comme vous aller le voir ^^)._

_J'ai encore rajouter une page de textes pour vous contenter un peu mais ça commence à devenir chaud de vous donner des chapitres long (la faute au superbe cliffhanger que nous offre cette fic)._

_Donc vous êtes prévenu les chapitre seront de plus en plus court._

_Bonne lecture_

_Déponia_

Le Commissaire écrasa nerveusement sa clope du bout de sa chaussure. Aux côtés du mégot encore fumant se trouvait une bonne dizaine de semblables. Machinalement, il attrapa un nouveau bâtonnet de poisson, et l'alluma à l'aide de son briquet encore chaud.

Il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait plus. Le Lieutenant l'aimait. L'Amour empêchait t-il l'ambition ? Malheureusement pour sa théorie Oui.

Mais alors, pourquoi avoir reproduit ses meurtres ? L'hypothèse de l'augmentation de grade ne tenait plus, vue sa récente découverte.

Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, dès le départ, elle ne tenait pas la route depuis le début.

Il l'avait toujours soutenu, conseillé, et il avait même défier la mort en allant le chercher dans l'entrepôt, alors qu'il ignorait sa victoire sur le tueur.

Un sentiment de culpabilité se logea dans sa poitrine. Il l'avait insulté, rabaissé et discriminé uniquement à cause de sa parano.

Peut-être…peut-être qu'il avait tort depuis le début. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un coïncidence, tout ces crimes semblables. Les meurtres de Viktor n'étaient pas si original que ça, et les nécrophiles ne sont pas aussi rares que le pensai le commun des mortels. Les quelques statistiques qu'il possédait le montrait bien.

Dire que la plupart des personnes ne se doutait pas que leur proche pouvait le devenir facilement.

Il abandonna sa cigarette à peine embrasée, et se mit à marcher aussi rapidement que lui permettait sa jambe dans les couloirs du commissariat, passant sa tête à travers chaque embrasure de porte, espérant apercevoir la chevelure noire de son adjoint, ou ses éternelles lunettes.

Il devait s'excuser. Non, plus, il VOULAIT s'excuser. Il ALLAIT s'excuser

Oublier les remarques désagréables et les insultes, et résoudre l'enquête, sans repenser au passé. À ce stupide passé qui était derrière lui !

Il le trouva à la photocopieuse, le visage fermé et les yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré. Celui-ci ne le vit pas. Il le regarda enlever ses lunettes pour les essuyer. De légers soubresauts soulevaient ses épaules. Sa mine détruite mettait en relief les cernes qu'il avait obtenue pour les beaux yeux de son Commissaire. Un commissaire qui n'en avait de tout évidence plus rien à foutre de lui. Si seulement cette relation avait pu évoluer autrement. Il avait accepter depuis longtemps que son supérieur ne l'aimerai sans doute jamais. Cependant, il rêvait d'une complicité, d'une amitié ou au pire d'une confiance réciproque. Or, cet homme était trop dure, trop solitaire, trop refermé pour rien que parler à quiconque sans une idée derrière la tête.

Son esprit détruit avait du lui souffler que son méprisable assistant méritai encore pire ! Car dans son esprit seul le mérite importait. Le Mérite et la Justice ! En plus, il était sure de lui et extrêmement buté, impossible de s'innocenter ses yeux sans des preuves ou des indices suffisamment choquant pour le faire se remettre en question...il avait plus de chance que ce soit Viktor zombifié qui tue ces pauvres hommes.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir las dans lequel on pouvait ressentir sans mal sa douleur. Il se tourna pour récupérer les feuilles, et croisa le regard de son supérieur. Sa voix ne trembla pas, et ses yeux ne montrèrent pas le désarroi dans lequel il était.

**- Je suis en train de terminer les photocopies des photos des meurtres. Désolé d'avoir été aussi long. Je vous les donne dans quelques minutes.**

Le Commissaire prit une grande inspiration, et commença à parler.

**- Pardon. Pardon d'avoir été aussi con et aussi odieux. Vous êtes toujours venu à mon aide, au détriment de votre propre vie, et tout ce que j'ai trouvé à faire, c'est vous insulter et vous rabaisser. Je n'ai même pas su faire mon boulot, ne cherchant pas à résoudre l'enquête, mais à prouver que je valais encore quelque chose. Alors pardon. Je sais que par rapport à ce que je vous ai dit cela peut paraître dérisoire mais c'est tous ce que je peux faire.**

Devant lui, son adjoint laissa tomber les feuilles, et se mit à essuyer ses larmes, tandis qu'un sourire germait.

**- Désolé d'avoir dit ses conneries sur vous. Vous êtes le meilleur enquêteur qu'on ai jamais eu et que l'on aura sans doute jamais.**

Ils se sourirent, complices. Cependant, le Commissaire reprit son visage sérieux.

**- C'est pas tout, mais faudrait recommencer à bosser. Arrêtez ces photocopies inutiles, et allons dénicher cet enfoiré !**

**- Bien Commissaire !**

Pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau, le chef réfléchissait à ses sentiments.

Devait-il dire à son assistant qu'il était au courant pour son amour pour lui ? D'un côté, il ne pouvait pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais de l'autre, il ne voulait pas lui faire encore du mal. S'il lui disait, le garçon à lunettes espérerait un retour de sentiments qu'il ne pouvait lui offrir. Il ne commençait pas l'Amour et ne voudrai pas le connaître, ça rendait faible et idiot. Quoique pour l'idiotie il était déjà bien servit, mais l'Amour donnait des points faibles, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Si lui était capable de coincer des criminels à cause de leurs amitiés et de leurs amours il en était aussi capable. Il s'interdisait d'aimer pour aider les autre et ça lui avait toujours convenu.

Il ne pourrait jamais lui offrir autre chose que du respect. Même l'amitié lui était impossible. Pour la faire mûrir, il fallait des attentions envers la personnes, parler, raconter des trucs…jamais il n'avait compris ce concept obscur qu'était l'amitié, alors l'amour… ! Il en était loin.

**- Commissaire, tout va bien ?**

Ils étaient devant la porte du bureau, et l'adjoint attendait que son chef ouvre la porte. Ce dernier avait été tellement absorbé par ses réflexions, qu'il était resté statique devant l'ouverture close.

**- Oui oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, je réfléchissais. Allons-y !**

Heureux de ne pas voir été insulté pour son inquiétude « de tapette », il emboîta le pas à son supérieur.

_**Trop de guimauve…je fonds…argh…**_

_**Ka-Al**_

_Je vais aller manger Ka-A et je vous rappelle que on ne donne les dates de sorties des chapitres que par reviews ^^_

_Je vous crucifix_

_Déponia_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Coucou mes chouchous !**_

_**Après le chapitre guimauve de la dernière fois, on se retrouve pour un chapitre plus sombre, qui va amener une nouvelle hypothèse !**_

_**Et je devine que derrière ton écran, toi, oui toi, tu es train de me demander « combien d'hypothèses vous allez émettre dans cette fic, putain ? » et moi, après un long temps de réflexion, je te réponds « Suce-moi » !**_

_**On se retrouve en bas, mes loulous !**_

_**Ka-Al**_

_Ouais, on aime bien être des gros troll avec nos milliers d'hypothèses, peut êtres que ce sera la dernière...ou pas ^^_

_En fait, c'est un très gros chapitre (7 pages) donc profitez-en ^^_

_Bonne lecture_

_Déponia_

_Réponse à la review anonymes :_

_La Patronne :__ un peu de guimauve ça fait de mal à personne. En plus vue ce qui se passe maintenant ça ira mieux ^^_

_Trop tard je l'ai avaler_

_Je t'echarpe_

_Déponia_

_**Les sucettes... ? Tu m'excites gamines... Je veux pas être mangée TT-TT**_

_**Ka-Al**_

Il se réveilla en nage.

Toujours les mêmes cauchemars…il pensait que la vue du cadavre décomposé de Viktor les calmeraient, mais il semblait que même ses nuits était salopes avec lui !

Son ventre gargouilla bruyamment. Il avait passé toute la nuit au bureau, et selon son ordinateur, il était quatre heures du matin, et il n'avait toujours pas mangé…si seulement son assistant pouvait lui ramener quelque chose...après ce qu'il lui avait fait, il ne pouvait pas exiger qu'il bosse de nuit au lieu de rentrer chez lui même si son estomac regrettait son inaction.

Se douterai t-il du secret que son chef avait percé à jour en étant aussi coulant avec lui ? Sans doute pas et tant mieux !

Un léger bruit retentit à la porte. Il se leva et se retrouva devant celui qu'il espérait voir... et avec de quoi manger ! Un sourire se plaqua sur sa visage. Il prit quand même un aire un minimum sérieux devant sont subalterne.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?**

**- Je viens vous amener à manger.**

Il vit le paquet que tenait son adjoint. De la nourriture thaïe, sa préférée. Il ne pu empêcher son sourire de s'élargir. Son assistant était d'une gentillesse et d'une prévenance à toute épreuve, comme pour compenser l'attitude stricte, rigoureuse et dur de son chef.

Un pic coupable se logea dans son cœur. Il n'aurai pas du penser une seule seconde que c'était lui le tueur.

**- Vous n'étiez pas obligé…mais d'ailleurs, comment avez-vous deviné que…**

**- Vous parlez dans votre sommeil.**

Il se figea. Qu'avait-il raconté ? Il n'avait quand même pas parlé de "ça" ? Il était sûr d'en avoir rêvé, mais était-ce après qu'il soit parti ?

De tout évidence c'était le cas, vu la face réjouie de son second.

Il prit la boîte en grognant un remerciement. L'autre le regarda surpris. Jamais il ne l'avait remercié pour quoi que ce soit et encore moins pour lui avoir amené de quoi manger ! Il avait vraiment l'aire d'avoir changé.

Peut-être qu'il accepterait de lui parler de l'enquête ? Après tous il n'était plus vu comme un minuscule insecte par celui qu'il aimait et avait droit à de la considération.

**- Commissaire ?**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Vous avez des idées pour l'enquête ?**

**- Aucune.**

**- Mais celle de…**

Il se stoppa juste avant de faire la bourde.

**- Celle du cinéphile,** compléta calmement son supérieur**. Vous étiez là, vous avez vu que ce n'était pas lui. Je n'ai donc plus de piste.**

**- Mais vous aviez l'air d'en avoir une.**

**- Fausse piste.**

**- On ne sait jamais, on pourrait vérifier.**

**- Non !**

**- Mais...**

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas comprendre. Il allait falloir lui dire pour qu'il comprenne.

**- Je VOUS soupçonnais.**

L'assistant se figea. Dans ses yeux, le chef vit une tristesse profonde, pendant que son visage se décomposait et que ses mains tremblaient. Il se mit à bégayer.

**- Pou…pourquoi ?**

**- Ma parano. Ce n'est plus le cas, j'ai compris que vous étiez le flic plus honnête de ce commissariat.**

Ses mots ne semblèrent pas apaiser l'adjoint, mais ce dernier se força pour ne pas pleurer. Ses couinement ne ferai que renforcer les ancienne conviction de son supérieur.

**- Vous étiez le seul avec moi à connaître les crimes, ma parano à fait le reste.**

Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques minutes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le silence que le Commissaire aimait tant l'emplissait d'un sentiment de malaise. Il repris la parole.

**- Heureusement, je suis revenu à la raison, et je cherche d'autres pistes que celle complètement conne de Viktor.**

Ces mots furent un déclic. L'adjoint leva les yeux, et regarda le visage de son chef. Il n'avait pas bronché en prononçant le prénom du psychopathe. Il eu encore plus de mal à contenir ses larmes tellement il était heureux de voir revivre son Commissaire.

Son supérieur le remarqua, et fut envahi de fierté. Alors il fit quelque chose dont il ne se pensait pas capable.

Il se leva, posa ses mains sur les épaules de son collègue en signe de confiance en disant :

**- Je suis fier de vous avoir comme Lieutenant.**

Il sortit du bureau sans un mot de plus. Tout était dis et il fallait maintenant laissé le jeune homme seul pour récupérer de cette remarque.

Tout à coup, le sourire du Lieutenant s'évanouit. Son supérieur avait dit qu'il avait abandonné la piste Viktor ! Bien sûr, ce ne pouvait pas être lui, mais les meurtres étaient trop semblables pour laisser le moindre doute...surtout avec le dernier cadavre. Sur ce coup, ça avait été une véritable boucherie, digne du tueur cinéphile. Comment le Commissaire pouvait-il penser le contraire ?

Le chef avançait dans les couloirs, souriant, faisant un geste de la main à ses rares collègues encore présents malgré l'heure plus que tardive, et sortit sur le parking.

Là, il s'effondra contre un mur, et se prit la tête entre les mains. Les souvenirs revenaient de plus en plus depuis qu'il avait écarté Viktor de l'affaire. Sa raison lui disait qu'il avait bien fait, mais tout son corps se révoltait, lui rappelant la douleur des blessures, hurlant que celui qui avait fait ça était de retour.

Était-il fou ?

Plus il y pensai, plus cette réponse lui paraissait logique. Seul deux personnes avait pu faire ces crimes. Ce n'était pas son assistant, donc ça ne pouvait être que lui.

Depuis son retour au commissariat, il s'ennuyait et rêvait sans cesse de Lui. Et si dans sa folie traumatique, il avait décidé de recréer cette situation pour changer la fin ? Ou pire pour revivre le courage dont il avait fait preuve ?

Était-il obnubilé ?

Était-il traumatisé ?

Ou pire…

Était-ce lui, le tueur ?

Il frappa violemment sa tête contre le mur sur lequel il était appuyé.

Non, non, non, ce n'était pas possible ! Il n'aurait jamais…ses souvenirs lui revinrent, toujours plus violents. C'était insupportable ! Et s'il…s'il avait reproduit tous ces crimes pour exorciser ses cauchemars ?

Non, non, non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse sombrer dans la folie ! Il n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Il en était sûr ! Sûr…comme il avait été sûr que son adjoint était le coupable ?

Viktor avait tout changé dans sa manière de voir le monde…au point de l'avoir transformé en criminel ?

Un flic devenant sa propre cible ?

Était-ce seulement possible ?

Sûrement ! Il se souvenait de ce que lui avait dit son prof à l'école de police, il y a de nombreuses années :

_**- Lorsque vous serez flic, vous aurez deux choix. Celui de défendre votre justice, ou celle du gouvernement.**_

Le jeune homme qu'il était à l'époque avait levé la main.

_**- Et pourquoi notre justice ne serait pas la même que celle officielle ?**_

L'enseignant lui avait souri, amusé.

_**- Pour l'instant, c'est le cas, mais si vous ne finissez pas à la circulation, votre sens critique va changer votre vision de la loi. J'ai connu un enquêteur de génie qui a fini par faire exploser une bombe dans une école primaire.**_

Il ne l'avait pas cru à l'époque, mais maintenant, ce cours lui revenait en tête.

Était-ce donc ça ? C'était il mit à défendre sa justice ? Il repensa aux victimes des derniers jours.

Un vieil homme ne servant à rien et vivant aux crochets des autres.

Une prostituée.

Un chômeur alcoolique.

Un homme politique inutile.

Que des déchets. Et Viktor tuait les déchets…

Non ! Il ne devait pas penser ça ! Les victimes étaient des innocents ! Et Viktor tuait pour le plaisir, sans se soucier de rien d'autre !

_- Il défendait SA justice._ lui murmura une petite voix.

_- Ta gueule !_ Lui ordonna-t-il.

_- Viktor défendait sa passion pour le cinéma, et pour lui, ça méritait de tuer. C'était SA Justice_

_- Ce n'était qu'un fou !_

_- Un psychopathe aux idées différentes. Un fou dangereux par rapport au autorité et à la normalité ambiante. Comme tu l'es maintenant !_

_- Ta gueule ! _Cria-t-il.

La voix ricana dans son esprit. Il voulait que ce rire moqueur s'arrête. Il envoya son crâne contre le mur de pierre. Le sang coulant le long de son visage chassa cette terrible vérité.

Il se releva, et rentra dans le commissariat. Une fois dans son bureau, le cri stupéfait et terrifier de son assistant eu l'étrange effet de l'apaiser.

**- Commissaire ! Votre tête ! On vous a attaqué ?**

Il lui fit signe que non se laissa soigner, appréciant la piqûre du désinfectant sur sa plaie comme un échappatoire aux pensés abjectes, cependant elle revinrent. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

**- Lieutenant, pensez-vous que je puisse être le tueur ?**

Le jeune homme pouffa, avant de se rendre compte du sérieux de son chef.

**- Bien sûr que non ! Vous êtes le meilleur flic du pays, jamais vous ne tueriez pour faire le mal !**

Il le regarda sans un mot, puis reprit la parole.

**- Pourtant, nous ne sommes que deux à avoir pu accomplir ça. Si ce n'est pas vous, alors il ne reste plus que moi.**

Son second le fixa hébété. Soudain, son regard s'illumina, et lança, hésitant :

**- Je…j'ai peut-être une idée pour vérifier que ce n'est pas vous...elle est peut être foireuse mais...**

**- Je vous écoute.**

**- En attendant que les analyses des heures et dates arrivent, vous pourriez partir un peu de la ville. Si les crimes continuent, on saura que ce n'est pas vous.**

**- Et s'ils s'arrêtent ?**

**- ça ne prouvera que, que le tueur veux tous vous mettre sur la tête ou qu'il prend des vacances. On ne pourra douter que lorsqu'on aura les heures précises des décès.**

Cette idée était excellente, mais pourtant, le Commissaire hésitait à l'accepter. Il avait peur des résultats, et surtout, il avait peur d'être seul, sans le soutien de son adjoint, même pour quelques jours…Bordel ! Lui qui pensait que son assistant était un gamin tout le temps collé à ses basques, voilà que c'était lui qui ne supportait plus d'être éloigné de lui !

Il devait se reprendre, ce commissariat n'avait pas besoin de deux lopettes au grand cœur !

**- Qu'est-ce que je vais dire pour qu'on me laisse partir ?**

**- Heu... Et pourquoi pas que vous partez en planque et que…**

Un homme entra dans le bureau, en nage.

**- Un nouveau meurtre est arrivé !**

Les deux policiers se regardèrent, et dans leur regard, on pouvait lire : On verra ça après celui-là !

_**Oui, le coup du flic qui est le criminel, c'est cliché, mais…c'est pour le travail !**_

_**(- Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes d'écrire tes mots d'auteurs tout en regardant WTC…).**_

_**Bref, je vous dis à la prochaine, et je vais tâcher de ne pas torturer à mort les passants…sauf une fois au chalet !**_

_**(- Qu'est-ce que je disais…).**_

_**Ka-Al**_

_Après les blagues débile de ma collègue je tient à vous rappeler que vous ne mourrez pas en laissant des reviews...enfin, si vous mourez mais vous saurez aussi quand sors le prochain chapitre !_

_Et pour le cliché, on avait déjà un reviewer avec cette idée, tu étais bien en avance_

_Je vous empale_

_Déponia_


	10. Chapter 10

_**BIENVENUE SUR INTERNET !**_

_**Je kiffe cette musique !**_

_**Et dans ce chapitre, on va découvrir quelques chose de trèèèèèèèès intéressant, hu hu hu…**_

_**Ka-Al**_

_Yo, les cadavres !_

_Dans ce chapitre on avance pas mal dans l'histoire ^^_

_A, en faite la chanson des 4 ans de SLG est ENORME ! Comment ça, il n'y a pas de rapport avec une fic sur UM ? Etant donné que j'ai fait l'intégralité de mes corrections (plus ou moins 2 heures) avec cette musique passant en boucle je pense qu'il y a un rapport !_

_Bonne lecture_

_Déponia_

« Ne pas le laissez voir mon inquiétude, paraître fort et sûr de moi, ne pas lais… »

**- Quelque chose ne va pas, Commissaire ?**

**- Si, si, tout va bien, Lieutenant. Continuez le rapport.**

L'assistant soutena le regard de son supérieur quelques instants, avant de reporter son attention sur le cadavre. Le chef poussa un soupir. Il se sentait piégé entre la perspective de partir et celle de rester.

Rester et risquer de tuer quelqu'un, ou partir et s'éloigner du meurtrier ?

Il reporta son attention sur la pauvre institutrice étranglée devant lui. Au moins, elle n'avait pas beaucoup souffert, pensa-t-il cyniquement…il sentit sa gorge se serrer. La première victime utile à la société était celle qui n'avait pas souffert…ce n'était pas une coïncidence.

Il y avait vraiment un malade qui reproduisait les meurtres de Viktor…et c'était peut-être lui. Le flic porta sa main devant sa bouche. Il avait envie de vomir.

Vomir cette peur qui le hantait depuis des jours. Une voix dans sa tête lui soufflait que Viktor aussi devait avoir eu peur, à l'époque. Rien ne pouvait arrêter cette voix qui l'accusait des meurtres. Il voulut tourner les talons, et s'éloigner, mais au dernier moment, il se retient.

Il devait être le pilier ! Lâcher maintenant serait détruire tous les espoirs et les attentes placés en lui. Il ne pouvait pas être faible. Il ne le pouvait plus, pas avec le visage verdâtre qu'avait son second.

**- Allez repérer les lieux, je veux savoir comment il a pu la butter.**

**- Bien Commissaire.**

L'adjoint se détourna du corps et commença à noter les différentes entrées et sorties de la pièce, cherchant des signes d'effractions ou un détail particulier. Mais toutes les portes étaient en parfaites états, les serrures n'avaient pas été forcées et les poignées étaient vierges de toute empreinte. Le Lieutenant allait abandonner quand il remarqua quelque chose au sol.

Une feuille morte…à l'intérieur ? Il leva la tête et vit une fenêtre sur le toit, légèrement entrouverte. Il se dirigea vers son supérieur, lorsqu'il le trouva figé devant des horloges en papier toutes réglées sur le même horaire.

**- Heu…Commissaire. Je sais comment il est rentré.**

L'autre ne lui répondit pas.

**- Commissaire, que se passe-t-il ?**

**- Lieutenant…est-ce que l'on peut estimer l'heure du décès ?**

**- Euh, oui…il a eu lieu dans les environs de 1h00 du matin…pourquoi ?**

**- Regardez par vous-même…**

L'assistant suivit le regard du Commissaire, et vit l'heure sur laquelle étaient arrêtée les aiguilles en carton. 1h19.

**- Oh putain !** S'exclama-t-il oubliant quelques seconds son habituel tact.

**- Ce connard se fout de notre gueule !**

**- Mais maintenant, on est sûr que ce n'est pas vous !** Dit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Le Commissaire se rendit compte qu'il avait raison. Un sourire se peignit sur son visage avant de disparaître lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la monstruosité de son égoïsme.

**- Vous avez dit que vous saviez comment il était rentrer ?**

**- Il y a des fenêtres sur le toit pour l'aération et les réparations des toits.**

Ils se dirigèrent vers lesdites fenêtres, et les observèrent. Situées à plus de deux mètres, c'était une nouvelle preuve de l'innocence du Commissaire, qui avec sa jambe handicapée, n'aurait jamais pu accomplir une telle acrobatie. Mais à part ce détail, ces ouvertures n'apportaient aucun nouvel indice, n'étant ni forcées, ni cassées. Cependant, sur le sol, il remarqua des traces de choc, sans doute d'une chute, sous celle entrouverte.

Au moins, ce connard avait dû se défoncer les jambes en descendant de ces putains de fenêtres. Son esprit se moqua de lui, en lui faisant se remémorer sa souffrance lors de son duel à l'hôpital abandonné. Son visage se crispa sous le souvenir de la douleur.

Son adjoint s'apprêta à lui demander si tout allait bien, mais se retient en voyant le regard déterminé de son supérieur. Non, tout n'allait pas bien, mais il allait faire en sorte que tout s'arrange. Pour faire honneur à son chef, l'assistant commença à noter les détails de l'impact, pour tenter d'estimer le poids et la taille du tueur.

**- Les rapaces sont au courant ?**

**- Oui, ils ont été prévenu à nouveau par un message anonyme.**

**- Quoi ?!**

**- Ils ont été mis au courant avant nous par le mec signant ses lettres d'un « Tueur Mimétique ».**

**- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?**

**- Bah…en fait, c'est que…**

**- Abrégez !** Dit-il en essayant d'adoucir sa voix chargé de fureur.

**- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je pensais que vous m'aviez entendu.**

Il se rendit compte de son erreur…il avait été tellement obnubilé qu'il avait fermé son esprit aux paroles de son second.

**- Bon…et ce "Tueur Mimétique", on sait d'où il envoie ses lettres ?**

**- Non, il les dépose directement dans les boîtes aux lettres des rédactions. **

Une nouvelle piste de perdue. À moins que…

**- Lieutenant, est-il possible de connaître l'heure à laquelle les lettres ont été déposées ?**

**- On peut regarder sur les caméras de sécurité.**

Bizarrement, il ne pensa pas que le tueur aurait prit le risque d'apparaître sur des images. Il semblait trop doué et intelligent pour ça…Autant vérifier quand même. Tout le monde faisait des erreurs !

Ils quittèrent la scène du crime, passant par la sortie de secours afin d'éviter les journalistes à l'affût, et prirent la voiture. Pendant le trajet, tous deux tentaient de trouver des pistes, mais comme pour Viktor, elles ne menaient à rien. Pas d'identité, pas d'empreintes, et cette fois-ci, ils n'avaient pas de photo pour les recherches.

Enfin….pour l'instant. Avec un peu de chance, la piste du message anonyme aux journalistes donnera quelque chose…

Ce mec était pire que Viktor ! Lui au moins tuait sans les narguer, mais ces putains d'horloges lui donnaient la nausée. Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel et moqueur pour faire ça ?

Fallait vraiment être immonde !

**- Commissaire, nous sommes arrivés !**

En effet, ils se trouvaient devant la rédaction de l'un des plus gros journaux. Ils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent rapidement à l'intérieur. Une fois dans les locaux ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil et une jeune femme leur fit un sourire faux.

**- Bonjour messieurs, bienvenue à l'accueil de notre journal. Puis-je vous aider ?**

Le Commissaire sortit son insigne.

**- On veut récupérer les enregistrements du Tueur Mimétique.**

Il vit la mâchoire de la jeune femme se carrer. Elle avait déjà dû être mit au courant.

**- Je ne l'ai pas sur moi comme vous vous en doutez pas. Toutes les vidéos sont sur ordinateur. Je peux appeler mes supérieurs pour qu'ils voient avec vous.**

Il lui fit signe de le faire et attendit quelques minutes leur arrivée. Il arrivèrent en sueur en ayant de toute évidence courut.

**- Monsieur le Commissaire. Nous ne nous attendions pas à vous voir.**

C'est ça ! Comment pouvait-il mentir aussi facilement alors que de toute évidence leur interlocuteur ne les croirait pas.

**- Pourrions nous aller dans un endroit privé histoire de discuter autour d'un bon café.**

Il allait lui dire d'aller se faire foutre quand il vit son second lui faire un signe d'apaisement. Ce n'était pas en les énervant qu'ils arriveraient à récupérer les précieux enregistrements.

Il passèrent par de nombreux couloir pour arriver dans une grande salle de réunion où il leur servirent des cafés chaud. Son second bu poliment tandis que lui laissa la tasse refroidir sans l'effleurer.

**- Merci pour ce café. Il était vraiment délicieux**

**- Nous avons de bon fournisseurs, vous voulez connaître leur références ?**

Le policier avait l'impression d'halluciner. Il parlait vraiment de café alors qu'un tueur en série décimait la population. Il se racla bruyamment la gorge et son collègue reprit son sérieux.

**- Ça pourrait être sympa mais nous ne somme pas là pour ça.**

**- Les enregistrements j'imagine.**

**- Oui.**

**- Vous avez un mandat ?** Il leur fit signe que non. **Nous ne pouvons donc pas vous les donner.**

**- Mais...**

Le Commissaire sentit que son second n'y arriverait pas avec sa diplomatie. Ces chacals étaient encore plus attachés à leurs infos que Gollum à son anneau. Donner les enregistrements compromettrait d'autres meurtres et donc les nouvelles croustillantes sur l'enquête…voilà exactement pourquoi il ne pouvait pas blairer les journalistes, ils étaient tous égoïste !

Il poussa le jeune homme en lui refilant sa canne puis il se redressa entièrement sur sa jambe apte, laissant l'autre pendre à quelques centimètres du sol. Ils les fixa avec tout le dégoût qu'ils lui inspiraient.

Son charisme impressionna le rédacteur qui sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son cou.

**- Ce que vous faites, c'est empêcher la résolution d'une série de meurtre. Une question de mandat ne devrait même pas être posée car c'est simplement un acte citoyen. Au lieu d'encourager les crimes de ce salaud pour du fric, vous devriez chercher à nous aider !**

Ce discours déstabilisa le rédacteur un instant, mais il se reprit rapidement.

**- Mouais…et qu'est-ce qu'on y gagne, nous, à vous aider ? À part l'honneur et vos conneries du même genre…**

**- Nous donnerons l'info publique que vous nous avez aidé à résoudre l'enquête, et vous serez les premiers au courant de sa résolution.**

Ses yeux pétillèrent de bonheur.

**- On veut l'exclusivité !**

Cool ! Il aura moins de conférences de presse barbantes à faire.

**- ça marche. Filez les enregistrements !**

Le rapace les conduisit sans un mot dans un bureau et lui tendit un DVD.

**- On se doutait que vous les voudriez, alors on les avait déjà sortis.**

Son poing le démangea, et un coup d'œil à son Lieutenant lui apprit qu'il n'était pas le seul. Mais il prit sur lui, et attrapa les enregistrements avec un sourire mielleux. Puis il sortit en traînant son collègue qui avait visiblement plus de mal que lui à cacher sa fureur, sûrement parce qu'il n'y était pas habitué. Une fois à l'extérieur, il s'autorisa même à jurer plusieurs fois, chose qui fit sourire son chef.

Enfin, il commençai à prendre confiance en lui. L'autre lui jeta un regard étonné. Le Commissaire reprit son visage sérieux, et firent signe d'y aller.

Ils se précipitèrent dans le bureau et mirent le DVD. La séquence se lança et ils découvrirent un visage connu…une prostituée qui n'avait de toute évidence pas tout révélé aux policiers.

_**Oh oui, j'aime les hypothèses, elles sont délicieuses, haaa !**_

_**Les journalistes, c'est le maaaaaaaal, m'voyez ?**_

_**Pleins de choco-steaks pour vous !**_

_**Ka-Al**_

_Nouvelle hypothèses bonsoirs ! Ça va devenir une spécialité, tout comme les cliffhangers d'ailleurs._

_Je suis méchantes avec les journalistes mais j'ai rien contre eux, simplement on voyait bien le Commissaire les détestant ^^_

_Je vous étripe_

_Déponia_


End file.
